Wwhy you don't love me?
by AnormalGirlOfHope
Summary: Por qué en el momento más importante de mí vvida, llegas y destrozas mis ilusiones, llevvandote lo que mas amo? (El summary más zukulentho del mundo)


**Pareja****:** Eridan Ampora x Kanaya Maryam, porque sí.

**Advertencias****:** Es un **AU**, creado a partir de una canción de **K will**, _You Don't Know love, _obviamente que traducida, quién carajos pone una letra en coreano en un fanfic en español?

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes de **H**omestuck le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie**.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con ambos codos descansando sobre las rodillas, revisando a cada segundo los mensajes, ¿Por qué no me envías uno, debo ser yo acaso? Sigo cuestionándome el cómo terminamos en esta situación, desearía culparte de todo esto, pero simplemente no puedo, sabes que me gusta estar libre, pero sigues atándome como pez a tu anzuelo, aún sigo enojado de que hayas cuestionado nuestro amor, es solo que estaba cansado de las mismas palabras, cansado de las situaciones cursis en público, no es que me avergüence de ti, es solo… que te amo de una forma diferente.

_Tú me has dicho que he cambiado, pero eso no significa lo que quería decir,__  
><em>_Que mi amor se ha enfriado, pero eso no es todo__  
><em>_Sólo estoy cansado, ¿Por hoy me dejarás ir sólo? ¿Por qué sólo piensas en ti misma?_

_¿Podrías estar ahí, aunque a veces yo no diga nada?__  
><em>_¿Es tan difícil de hacerlo?__  
><em>_ Deja de molestarme y déjame respirar_

Te espero como todos los días en la estación, pero no llegas, cómo arreglaremos la situación si huyes de mí, me llega un mensaje, eres tú diciendo que no me quieres ver más, así nos vamos a poner acaso, no sabes que eres lo que más amo, déjame volver a mostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo, no seas tan egoísta.

_Tú no sabes que es el amor, tú sólo piensas en ti misma__  
><em>_Deja de llorar como una niña__  
><em>_Todavía no conoces el amor, sólo piensas en ti misma__  
><em>_¿Tengo que decirlo para que lo sepas?___

_Eso no es todo, ¿por qué eres tan anticuada? Eso no es lo que quise decir__  
><em>_Te hice llorar sin saberlo, lo sé__  
><em>_¿Por qué eres tan anticuada? Esas palabras salieron antes de darme cuenta__  
><em>_¿Qué debo hacer? por favor, déjame ir esta vez_

No te quería insultar de esas maneras, hice lo peor que pude haberte hecho, no quería que lloraras, solo esas cosas salieron de mis labios y no los pude controlar, lo siento, por favor déjame volver a estar contigo. Otra vez miro el reloj de pared, busco y rebusco esos poemas que compartíamos entre las gavetas, esa bufanda que me regalaste, lo entro todo a una caja, los libros que compartíamos, aún tengo esos diseños de moda cuando aún eras principiante pero para mí son tesoros.

_"Vamos a romper, vamos a terminar con esto" - tú dices esas palabras con facilidad__  
><em>_No entiendo, sé que estás furiosa, pero por favor déjame__  
><em>_Por qué solo piensas en ti misma?___

_¿Podrías estar ahí, aunque a veces yo no diga nada?__  
><em>_¿Es tan difícil de hacerlo?__  
><em>_Deja de molestarme y déjame respirar___

_Tú no sabes que es el amor, tú sólo piensas en ti misma__  
><em>_Deja de llorar como una niña__  
><em>_Todavía no conoces el amor, sólo piensas en ti misma__  
><em>_¿Tengo que decirlo para que lo sepas?_

Aun no comprendo tu enojo, ¿Tan mal estuvo pedir mi espacio? Dime qué hacer para regresar a ti, pienso a cada segundo en las formas de que regresemos, pero aun no tengo una idea que sea lo más emocionante que hayas visto, miro el florero donde yacen flores muertas ese día que intercambiamos regalos, cuando fuimos luego al parque de atracciones, también coloco las fotos tome ese dulce día en la caja, está casi llena con todos esos regalos que me has dado y de los momentos compartidos, seguro estás haciendo lo mismo, ha sido tu idea después de todo, pero no quiero dejarte ir, decidí ir a conseguir ese vestido que te gusta tanto, compre esas rosas blancas que tanto te gustan, tengo todo listo, rebusco en la caja y coloco esa bufanda a rayas de color azul que me diste y que me lanzaste a la cara cuando discutimos esa noche de mis pesares, ¿Está mal sonrojarme porque aún conserva tú olor?

_Eso no es todo, ¿por qué eres tan anticuada? Eso no es lo que quise decir  
>Te hice llorar sin saberlo, lo sé<br>¿Por qué eres tan anticuada? Esas palabras salieron antes de darme cuenta  
>¿Qué debo hacer? por favor, déjame ir esta vez<em>

_Puedo parecer indiferente, pero en mi corazón, sólo estas tú, sólo tú  
>Siempre estoy aquí donde puedo alcanzarte<em>

Busco y me colocó ese anillo dorado que me diste, arreglaremos las cosas, lo sé, salgo a tu búsqueda, el parque esta soleado, y tengo tu anillo en la mano que tuve la suerte de encontrar entre los arbustos, te veo llegar, estas tan radiante que pareces que brillas, intentas esconder una sonrisa tras esos labios pintados de color jade, lo sé verte molesta es habitual entre nosotros y sé que la mayor parte del tempo es mi culpa pero siempre he logrado sacarte una sonrisa si no lo hubiese hecho sé que me hubieses cortado por la mitad con tus tijeras de costura, te hablo – Hace mucho que no nos vemos, regresa pro favor- giras tu cara pensativa, ruego por una oportunidad y saco el anillo, esta vez no te dejare ir, me hinco de una sola rodilla, te ves sorprendida, te digo lo que siento, más sincero no puedo ser, levanto el anillo con una perla en él, dejas la caja colocándola en el suelo y aceptas el anillo que te había dado el día en que te pedí ser mi novia, lo coloco en tu dedo índice, tal vez no será una propuesta de matrimonio como cualquiera creería viéndome de esta manera, no lo es, es simplemente un nuevo inicio entre nosotros, lo sabes bien, sabes que si hago algo es creativo y a lo grande, por lo que entiendes y aceptas dándome amenazas, como las extrañaba.

_Tú no sabes que es el amor, tú sólo piensas en ti misma  
>Deja de llorar como una niña<br>Todavía no conoces el amor, sólo piensas en ti misma  
>¿Tengo que decirlo para que lo sepas?<em>

_Eso no es todo, ¿por qué eres tan anticuada? Eso no es lo que quise decir__  
><em>_Te hice llorar sin saberlo, lo sé__  
><em>_¿Por qué eres tan anticuada? Esas palabras salieron antes de darme cuenta__  
><em>_¿Qué debo hacer? por favor, déjame ir esta vez_

Esta ves estaré atento a ti, a mis palabras que son hirientes, a tus comportamientos pues se cuándo te incomodas por mi forma de actuar tan ególatra a veces, lo reconozco porque tú me lo has mostrado, salimos, el parque sigue brillante, al parecer deberemos hacer más cajas, piensas mudarte conmigo sin aceptar un no, no importa, acepto alegre, esperando que esto no vuelva a suceder.

**Fin.**


End file.
